Commercial aircraft utilize a cabin services system to provide passengers with a number of services. Some of the cabin services address basic needs of the passengers, including air vents (known as “gasper nozzles”), reading lights, attendant-calling functions, emergency oxygen, and signage (e.g., FASTEN SEAT BELTS and NO SMOKING). Other cabin services are designed to enhance the flight experience of the passenger, including in-flight entertainment such as music and video (with either flip-down or seatback screens) and Internet connectivity such as Connexion® by Boeing.
The mechanical, electrical, and pneumatic components that are employed to provide cabin services are packaged together in passenger service units. Each of these service units includes a set of controls for actuating or adjusting the individual cabin services. In narrow-body aircraft, that is, aircraft with a single aisle, the controls for the cabin services are typically located above the seats (i.e., overhead control). In wide-body aircraft, that is, aircraft with two aisles, the controls for the cabin services are typically located above the window seats and in the armrests for the center seats (i.e., armrest control). In addition, in-flight entertainment systems may also include a control box located below the seats.
Conventional cabin services systems require miles of electrical wiring and cable. For overhead controls, the electrical wiring runs through the ceiling or crown of the aircraft. For armrest controls, the electrical wiring runs through the floor. Not only is this wiring system complex, but it also adds substantial weight to an aircraft and occupies valuable space. In addition to wiring complexity, the amount of skilled labor to perform the tedious and demanding installation of the cabin services system—including the ducting for the gasper nozzles—is substantial.
In addition to the burden and complexity of the installation, other factors come into play when designing a passenger services system. For example, airlines desire a passenger services system that is easy to use and ergonomically designed for its passengers. In this regard, the controls for conventional passenger services may often be difficult to reach, particularly for passengers with a seat belt fastened. In addition, which controls correspond to which seat may not be readily apparent.
Conventional passenger services functions are typically integrated with the in-flight entertainment system. The portion of the in-flight entertainment system that provides flight entertainment is not essential; however, the in-flight entertainment system as a whole is considered a basic aircraft function due to the integration of passenger services functions associated therewith. An in-flight entertainment system is generally heavy and is time consuming to install. Additionally, new in-flight entertainment systems evolve frequently. In addition, in-flight entertainment systems are typically complex, highly variable, and generate significant heat. A portion of the in-flight entertainment system development cost involves work to meet cabin services system interfacing requirements. While in-flight entertainment systems are usually furnished by an airline, the costs saved by removing cabin services system interface requirements would be of significant benefit to airline customers, reflecting favorably on the airline brand. In summary, airlines generally must install an in-flight entertainment system in aircraft so that the aircraft can have basic cabin services system functions.
On both widebody and narrowbody aircraft, ducting of a personal air outlet system is typically installed above ceiling panels with short flex hoses that extend to each passenger service unit to support personal air outlet air distribution. This ducting takes up substantial space in the overhead area and requires a flex hose hookup to each passenger service unit upon installation which can be a physically tedious and demanding process for an airline mechanic.
In addition to the continuing desire to provide improved cabin services for passengers, there remains a need in the art for a cabin services system that substantially reduces or minimizes the amount of required wiring and that offers streamlined installation. The present invention meets such a need.